Hitherto, there has been known a fuel cell vehicle provided with a fuel cell system (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-182220). The fuel cell vehicle takes external air in by a pump through an air cleaner and pressure-feeds the intake external air as an oxidant gas to a fuel cell. The air cleaner has a case into which external air is introduced, and foreign matters are separated from the external air in the case. The external air, which has been filtered by the separation, is discharged into a supply passage outside the case and supplied to the fuel cell.